


nothing looks nasty on you

by snowdaye



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Sleepovers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdaye/pseuds/snowdaye
Summary: regina invites janis to a sleepover
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Kudos: 44





	nothing looks nasty on you

Regina sat on her bed, sighing as her head hit the pink wall. Janis was taking a damn while changing. I mean, should it really take that long? Unless her pyjamas had 80 parts, Janis should be laying in Regina's arms right now.

The door slammed open, and Janis walked in, wearing a black shirt with the lesbian flag on it, and purple gingham shorts. She sighed and walked over to Regina's bed, getting close to Regina and laying her head down on the blonde's chest, pulling her pink blanket over them.

"I'm sorry about these godforsaken pyjamas. They look nasty on me," Janis' head moved a bit against Regina's chest, her hand moving to Regina's side.

"Nothing looks nasty on you," Regina stated. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

"None of your goddamn beeswax," Janis laughed. 

Regina closed her eyes, sleep coming faster than she could think. Janis also fell off to a sleep, and the two felt comfortable as long as they were together.

-

When Janis woke up, Regina was still asleep, her arms wrapped around her. Janis laughed as she tried to slip out of Regina's arms. 

"Reg," Janis said, laughing and putting her hand on Regina's face.

"Jaaaaaaaaannnnnnn." Regina moved over onto her side, and Janis hit the bed roughly, which made Regina's eyes widen, finally waking up fully. "Shit, shit, shit! Jan, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay!" Janis laughed and got up.

The two girls laughed together, Regina wrapping her pink blanket around the two of them as she led her girlfriend to the kitchen to get some breakfast.


End file.
